Stop and Stare
by H.Sung-eun
Summary: A murder was commited, it was time for the SPD to capture ad punish the criminal. However, things got more complicated. Shonen-ai. AU. Rated T for Lovino's colorful mouth and character's death.
1. Prologue

It was winter: the season of coldness, longer nights, and animals' hibernate. Most of the offices were closed because of the snow by now, but definitely _not _the police department.

Thus, Ludwig Beilschmidt was forced to stay up late in his office while his brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was plaguing him.

"_Kesesesese~_" the German albino did his symbolic laugh as he draw something on the office's reused paper for the fiftieth time of the day. "Oi, _Westen_! Look at what I've draw!"

Ludwig gave his brother an irritated glance and snatched the paper from other German –although Gilbert was preferred to be called _'Prussian'_. Hence, when Ludwig took a look at it…

"Bruder. _Seriously_. Why did you draw a picture of you and Gilbird again for the _fiftieth_ time? You're wasting _our_ papers, bruder."

"Why? Because I'm awesome, of course!" Gilbert exclaimed loudly and looked up to the top of his head where a fluffy yellow bird was nested on his silver hair. "Right, Gilbird?"

"Piyooooo~" the bird answered, and if birds could laugh, Ludwig swore Gilbird would be laughing _'kesesesese~'_ like Gilbert for sure.

'_Why the hell does _mien bruder_ had to be here now?' _The blond face palmed. _'I'm going face an overdose of stress, there's no doubt about that.'_

When Ludwig was going to lecture his own _older_ brother about environmental harassment, he was cut off by the sound _'bang'_ and his colleague ran in with a mortified face and a note in his hand.

"Chief, there was a murder at the next two blocks!"

Ludwig suddenly stood out of his chair. "_WHAT!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop and stare.<strong>

_GerIta._

_Warnings: Shonen-ai, Romano's mouth, mythical creatures, hinted Spamano and character's death._

_Song: Stop and stare by OneRepublic_

* * *

><p>To be continue…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. 8D Here's the prologue. At first I wanted this to be a one-shot, but it was better if it was a short fanfiction though. So, I decided to make this longer. So, let me know what you think about it? *tried –and failed- to pout*


	2. Chapter 1: Farewell

I DONOT own Axis Power Hetalia and its character.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: FAREWELL<strong>

Two Italian men are running in and out their own house. Despite the weather, they ran around wearing just their own restaurant uniform, which was merely a long sleeved white t-shirt and black slack. Besides, it looked like they were going to get away from something.

"Feliciano! Where the hell was the fucking clothes bag!" the brunette with the darker shade of golden-brown eyes yelled as he threw a large paper box on the van which was nearly full of everything in the house already.

"_Ve_~ It was in your hands all along, _fratello_~" the auburn replied as he, too, threw a box neatly in the vehicle. Lovino looked at his hands and threw the bag in.

"I guess that was all of everything; now what will we do?" Feliciano followed Lovino's gaze to their going-to-be old house, they both sighed. "We had good memories with the restaurant though; it was hard to getting away like this…"

"I agreed… Among the places we've been, here is the longest," Feliciano said. They looked around to make sure no one saw them and got inside the car.

"Start the car, _fratello_." The elder Vargas commanded, depressed. His younger twin took out the key and started the engine. He knew his brother wanted to get out as fast as he could… Suddenly, Lovino's eyes went wide.

"_Ve_… What's wrong?" Feliciano asked, then his eyes went wide too. "No… how could they _spot_ us?"

"I think we better get fucking going, Feli." Lovino said firmly, but his voice was shaking.

"O-Okay…" Feliciano also got a shaking hand as he reached for the wheel, Lovino glared at him with sympathy. They were heading to the road, when a motorcycle came to their side, which was incredible because Feliciano was a fast and good driver.

Apparently, the driver of the bike had his goal.

"Mr. Vargas, you're driving too fast!" a German accent hit their ears, which made the twins terribly mortified.

"_Ve_! How did he know my name!" Feliciano exclaimed as low as he could, shocked.

"He was a one hell of a fucking police, you _idiota_!" Lovino snapped, though he was as shocked as Feliciano.

"ARGH!" Feliciano stomped accelerator; the needle in the speedometer was heading to the bigger amount number of speed as the car was darted to the dark round and turned madly. Fortunately, for Lovino, he was used to this habit of the younger Vargas already.

"_VE_!~" The younger Italian screamed as he turned the wheel around wildly.

After some several turns and screams, they were finally driving in the normal rate. Feliciano sighed.

"Can I say something, fratello?" Lovino didn't say anything, still Feliciano slipped it out. "I saw his face when we were racing, if glares could kill, we'll be death by now."

"But, we can't actually be _death_, can we?" Lovino replied, as a matter of the fact tone.

"_Ve_… Still… For a human, Ludwig Beilschmidt is kinda scary. Don't you think, _fratello_?"

Lovino's eyes twitched. "No way in hell! He's just a damn potato bastard! Why exactly are you scared of _him_ anyway?"

"Well... He… looks like…" Feliciano's eyes looped down, he was blushing. Lovino stared at his brother angrily.

"Are you telling me, you still remember _that brat_?"

"H-He's not a brat…"

Lovino stared at his brother and sighed. "Let's talk about this once we're at the tomato bastard's place."

Feliciano didn't say a thing. They sat in silence during the ride, until they almost reached the main road. A _'beep!'_ sound came from behind their van.

"Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas! By the power of the SPD chief, I command you to stop your car immediately!"

"Shit!" Lovino swore. "He followed us! Is he a fucking human or _what_?"

"Ve! What should we do, _fratello_? Should I stop-"

"Don't stop the damn car!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano turned the wheel around and headed toward where they left; this cause Lovino to yelled at him furiously. "What the fuck, Feliciano! Why are you turning the car back to where we've fucking left?"

"Because we've got no other way, _fratello_!This is driving me crazy-"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND, FELICIANO VARGAS! We _can't_ let them know what we are! How could fucktards like human understand about _us_?"

"It doesn't matter anymore! We don't have to tell them what we are, but I'm just too tired from running away from this!"

"What about Antonio, Feliciano!" Lovino yelled; tears are falling down from his eyes, as same as Feliciano. They were looking at each other when Feliciano suddenly get his phone. Lovino looked at his brother in shock. "Feliciano, what are you _doing_?"

"You'll be safe for a while with Antonio, _fratello_." Feliciano answered as he drive and text at the same time. Although they were _not_ human, it was still risky.

"_What?_ Are you thinking to-"

"It's me who created these mess, let me clear it by my own self." Feliciano replied. He finished texting and he parked in front of their old house.

"Antonio will come soon. Take the car and wait in the house; I'm sure he'll take care of you well enough."

"I won't." Feliciano turned to his brother who was looking at him like his eyes was saying _'I'm fucking serious, you bastard'_ to the other.

"Fratello, I need to stay and explain everything to the police," Feliciano's expression was odd; it was very serious despite his own happy-go-lucky traits. Also, his voice was slightly darker. It had been a long while Lovino saw his brother acted like this, since from the moment they turned into something _else_; which was, like Lovino would say, fucking horrifying.

"You're sure? Maybe you'll never see me again, Feliciano."

"_Ve_~ As long as you're fine, I'll be fine," Feliciano gave an encouraging laugh, too bad it looked like a simper. "It's Antonio anyway; I don't need to be worry."

"Yeah, the very damn moron who turned us into this problem," Lovino mumbled. Still, too afraid to offend his brother, Lovino switched the seat with the auburn.

Feliciano grabbed his backpack and opened the door. Before he jumped out of the van, he was grasped by Lovino.

"Feliciano, be safe," Lovino said, he was crying again. The younger Vargas smiled sadly.

"You too, _fratello_." He said and jumped down from the van. When the van was disappeared inside the house, Feliciano muttered to himself. "Ve… Time to make the last appeal. I hope you good luck, Feli."

Unfortunately, that was the last time Lovino Vargas and Feliciano Vargas met.

* * *

><p><em>This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us<br>It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
>I've got my heart set on anywhere but here<br>I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
>Steady hands, just take the wheel...<br>And every glance is killing me  
>Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead<em>

* * *

><p>To be continue…<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Forget Forgot Forgotten

I DONOT own Axis Powers Hetalia or its character.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: FORGET FORGOT FORGOTTEN<strong>

Ludwig Beilschmidt was leaning on his normal two-wheeled engine; he started to give up following the Italian twins, right after a group of their neighbor called him in the middle of the night, saying that the Vargas were moving out. He wasn't in the officer uniform, so that was making it more difficult to open the siren, even though he was the chief. He sighed, looking at his on breath; things might be much easier if he could ask the mayor for a new _'car'_. In all of the sudden, white fluffy materials were dropping from the dark sky.

Ludwig looked up at the snow and wrapped the German flag scarf tighter around his neck.

'_It would definitely be creepy if someone's around here,'_ the German think. _'It was dark now. Maybe if Gilbert's here, he'll babble things about vampire and stuff again-'_

However, his thought was cut out by spotting a certain Italian who he was following for the last ten minutes. Moreover, he was standing and staring at the German.

'_Wow, what have we got here,' _the blond brushed back his thick bangs as he looked at the smaller man. _'A suspect who was driving madly just to get away had just came back to the officer?'_

"Mr. Vargas, I believed you've finished with your _'drive'_?" Ludwig raised a brow, he was snickering. Feliciano looked totally embarrassed.

"Y-yes," he replied, gripping his bag tighter. "So, are you going to arrest me? _Ve_…"

Ludwig smiled. "You are more hot-tempered than I've thought. No, I'm going to investigate you, and made sure I sent the right person to jail."

"_Ve_…"

"So, why are you still here? Why didn't you go home already?" Ludwig asked as he got on the bike. The auburn man looked depressed –which surprised the chief as he was reported that this man was totally a bubbly and cheerful type of person- when he answered.

"…I can't go back, that's why."

The blond looked at the other man is amazement; he also noticed the small Italian didn't wear any jacket or things to warm him up, other than just a t-shirt. "Why can't you?"

"M-My brother… abandoned me…" Feliciano answered, his voice was lower than usual. Ludwig stared at the Italian in shock.

'_What? I couldn't detect any sign of lying. Maybe, what he said was… true?'_

"Where are you going to stay, then?"

"_Ve_… Maybe here…"

"'_Here'_? I beg your pardon? How are you supposed to stay _here_?" Ludwig asked; looks like he believed what the Italian said. Feliciano didn't answer anything, instead he started to whimper and let out some sad _'Ve'_s. The German was out of control.

"… Vargas."

"Y-yes?" Feliciano answered. Ludwig tried to look at him with his usual icy glare, but failed. His eyes were showing unconcealed worry; how could you bare to look at such a cute and fragile boy like that anyway.

"Get on the bike."

"_V-Ve_? A-are you taking me to investigate?"

"No. You're going to stay at my place, only for this night." When Ludwig recognized what he had said, he mentally scolded himself for bringing a suspect home.

'_What the hell did you just say, Ludwig! That was mad!'_

Still, they were finally at the Beilschmidt's place, because its owner felt _too_ sorry for the little man. Ludwig felt like he was going to have a headache soon, why on earth did he felt weirdly _familiar_ with the Italian? He was preparing for the guest bedroom –which was lucky for him Gilbert was out with his Canadian boyfriend, who Ludwig couldn't remember his name- when Feliciano came out of bathroom in the house owner's clothes.

"_Ve_… Thank you, chief," the Italian said. The blond was trying to be mean, but he instead said:

"Please call me Ludwig."

'_Okay, I've gone completely insane,' _he thought and he mentally kicked himself.

"O-oh, okay, L-Ludwig."

...

'_Ludwig! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!' A girl clutched his hands._

'_I'm sorry. I really had to go-' _

'_But, you've promised!' the same girl yelled at him with tears streaming down her eyes. He felt his lips curved into a sad smile as he reached his hand to the girl's cheeks, trying to avoid the anti-gravity curl pointed out from her shot cropped auburn hair._

'_I'm sorry, I can't-'_

_..._

"Keep it…" Ludwig was stunned. He shocked with what he had seen, and said. Feliciano looked at him confusedly.

"_Ve_~ What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong?"

...

'_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Forgive me!'_

_..._

"N-no," he was paled, he was sure he'd _heard_ those voices before. He looked at Feliciano's face and then his hair, there was a curl pointing out of the lock, exactly as same as the girl's. He suddenly snapped. "I-I'll be in the next room, don't hesitate to call me if there's anything."

Ludwig nearly ran out of the room, he was really shocked. Why did those... _things_ looked so familiar, it looked like a part of forgotten _memories_. Why did they come back when Feliciano called his first name? Questions after questions popped into his head like they've been waiting to come out for so long. His icy blue eyes were full of astonishment as he walked to his room. One of the questions played repeatedly in his head;

Why did he felt like his heart was beating fiercely it had never been before?

* * *

><p>Because of the way Ludwig acted, Feliciano was scared. He was the one who showed all the things to Ludwig; apparently, Ludwig forgot about everything happened long time ago. He stared blankly at the pillow.<p>

He pulled a photo out from his bag. It was a picture of a boy; he had short blond hair and icy blue eyes. His eyes were stern, yet Feliciano found them soft and caring. They were each other's first love; however, they haven't met for years, until two hours ago. Well, as for Feliciano only, he had met the German since from a week ago.

Of course he had lied to the German about his brother, but if he doesn't, Lovino wouldn't be with Antonio right now, he could see it.

"So… You are the same guy…"

Feliciano tried to forget him also, but he failed. It was hard for _a_ _vampire_ to be in love with human, and even harder for him to forget.

He looked at the photo and sighed. In a blink of an eye, the photo was burnt and blacken ashes were left.

"I almost forgot you, Ludwig," he whispered. "Why did you have to appear again now?"

After all, Feliciano just couldn't forget the boy. In fact, he _never_ thought he that could.

* * *

><p>It was finally morning after a sleepless night; Ludwig could barely sleep at all. He stared at his face in the mirror and discovered dark circles around his eyes.<p>

Still, he decided to go to the office earlier than usual –in order to dodge his brother; of course, he brought Feliciano with him. Although, he didn't feel like investigating at all, despite his usual self.

"Okay, Mr. Vargas," Ludwig said to the Italian, sleepily. "Where were you at the time the murder was occurred?"

"I was at the shop, next two blocks from here." The chief stared at the other man with narrowed eyes. Somehow his mind tuned back to its usual condition.

"What was the name of the shop you said?"

"It was… _Del mediterraneo_."

"Which was exactly the same store that Francis Bonnefoy, the shop keeper, was shot by a .38," Ludwig said, his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Do you have a gun, Mr. Vargas?"

"… Yes. It was .38"

"Are you admitting that you are the murderer?"

"No. Absolutely, _no_," he said firmly to the confused German who looked at him with utterly disbelief.

"Look, Feliciano Vargas," he tried to control and not to yell, due to all their conversation was in record. "You've just said, you were at the very shop and had the very weapon in your possession. Are you trying to deny-"

"I'm not denying, officer. I didn't kill him; he's the one who was going to kill me!" Feliciano screamed. Ludwig looked at the other man in shock, when he managed to pull himself together, he stopped the recording.

"I would like you to explain what had happened," Ludwig looked at Feliciano in the eyes. "_Everything_."

Feliciano shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ve… Well… I was going to buy some herbs for our pasta like usual, but big brother-"

"_Big brother_? You've known the victim before?"

"Well, yes. We've been doing business since from when I moved here," Feliciano answered. "Ve… He was usually good to us. But that day, he was acting _weirdly_. He stared at me from when I entered the shop until I was going to pay. He said he wanted to talk to me and he leaded me to the store room. He locked me from the back and pointed a dagger at me. It was made from pure silver, I could sense it. He said something like… he was doing it for his friend's brother."

"I've got no idea about what was going on; I screamed for help but no one could hear me. I was going to get my gun, but he took it from me. He said he was going to kill me, and filled the gun with his own bullet. Fortunately, I bit his arm and the gun was fired at him instead of me. Then, I ran out of the shop for my life."

Ludwig's eyes grew wide. "W-what? I mean, he said that he did it for his friend?"

Feliciano confirmed.

"Do you know who that was?"

"_Ve_~ I don't know his name, but he-"

_Rrrrrr… Rrrrrr…_

"Excuse me," Ludwig said and answered the phone. "Hello, this is Lud- Oh, _bruder_. I'm at the office. Oh, yesterday," he saw Feliciano shook his head. He frowned, but carried on with the phone. "We haven't found them, yet. Oh, you don't have to come. Go with Matthew, okay? Yeah, yeah. See you."

"_Ve_~ Your brother?"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano in surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

The Italian was paled. "_Mio dio_, this is bad!"

"Sorry, but I don't understand."

"I've heard his voice before when I went to Big brother's shop, he was the guy!"

Ludwig fell off his chair.

* * *

><p><em>They're tryin to come back, all my senses push<br>Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

* * *

><p>To be continue…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Two chapters and a prologue, YAY! First of all, this is just a fanfiction. It has absolutely nothing to do with the real organization or the city. Second, this is just a fanfiction, it has absolutely nothing to do with the band OneRepublic. Third, since this is my fanfiction, please tell me what you feel about this. THANK YOU! *died*


End file.
